King of Bots (Season 2)/Episode 6
The sixth episode of ''King of Bots II'' aired on 18th August 2019. It continued the process of celebrity teams facing off against each other, concluding the proceedings of Episode 5 before starting another phase of similar battles. The end of the episode also featured Robo Genius, an educational segment exploring different aspects of robot building and combat. Competing robots *Black Rabbit *Deep-Sea Shark *Doraemon *Earth Mover *Emerald *Flaming Wheel *Iron Scrap *Snake *Switch *Thunder *Two BBQ *Vulcan *Xiake *Yesaji Setup NOTE: Team captains are highlighted in bold Before any battles took place in this episode, ORBY Blade was removed from Di Yang's team as a result of its loss in the previous episode, and eliminated from the competition, leaving the team rosters as the following: This concluded the proceedings of the previous episode, where two teams at a time would choose to fight each other in three rounds of battles. The battles consisted of a single head-to-head and a pair of 2v2 melees; teams had the freedom to choose which robots they believed would be most suitable for each battle. If a team lost two consecutive fights at this stage, they had the choice of either eliminating one of two pre-designated robots from their line-up, or fighting a 2v1 battle with their captain to try and maintain their full roster. Teams which chose to fight and succeeded in winning all three of their battles would get the chance to select their robot first in the next round. After Huang Jian Xiang and Tu Ziya's teams faced off, each celebrity team had entered at least one round, and had either four or five robots left on their team. For the remainder of the episode, a second phase of these celebrity battles kicked off, with a battle format of two consecutive head-to-heads, and one team battle in the third fight if needed. Battles Huang Jian Xiang vs Tu Ziya Prior to the round, Huang Jian Xiang nominated Flaming Wheel and Thunder to be candidates for elimination, whilst Tu Ziya nominated Earth Mover and Yesaji. Flaming Wheel vs Yesaji Both robots got their spinning weapons up to speed in the opening seconds, marking the first time in the season that Yesaji's spinner had worked. The two robots collided in the sixth seconds and were sent violently recoiling away in a shower of sparks, with Yesaji being thrown into the arena wall. Although Flaming Wheel came off better in the first interaction, this was not the case in the second hit, where Yesaji knocked it across the arena, and into the Grinder. This hit stopped the momentum of Flaming Wheel's rim spinner, while Yesaji lost the use of its weapon altogether, but Yesaji nevertheless bumped Flaming Wheel into the Grinder which turned it over. Although Flaming Wheel was still spinning at top speed while inverted, it could not turn itself back over, and Yesaji circled around the arena until Flaming Wheel was counted out. Yesaji therefore earned a point for Tu Ziya's team. Winner: Yesaji (Tu Ziya) Deep-Sea Shark & Thunder vs Earth Mover & Iron Scrap Straight away, Thunder and Earth Mover charged into each other, while Deep-Sea Shark and Iron Scrap powered up their vertical spinners. Iron Scrap then collided with the front of Deep-Sea Shark, but threw itself over using its own drum. Thunder shunted Earth Mover side-on while Iron Scrap self-righted using a gyro-dance, but Thunder caught up to block its landing and press Iron Scrap's drum into the arena floor. This presented a big opportunity for Deep-Sea Shark to creep up on the rear of Iron Scrap and pelt it into a Grinder with a powerful hit. This provided Iron Scrap with lasting concerns, but it self-righted again while Thunder pushed Earth Mover across the arena again. Working in combination again, Thunder deflected the drum of Iron Scrap, allowing Deep-Sea Shark to hit it from behind again, and a push from Thunder on Earth Mover carried it across the arena until one of its rear forks hit an imperfection in the floor and negated the drive, forcing Thunder to hook under Earth Mover again and drag it on a separate attack. Iron Scrap started to assert itself, visibly jolting Deep-Sea Shark upwards with an attack and caused damage, but then missed on its next charge, instead colliding with the arena wall to rip a spike away from it. Iron Scrap then managed to attack Deep-Sea Shark again, but briefly stopped moving upon delivering this attack, and Deep-Sea Shark knocked it aside with another blow. All four robots separated, but Earth Mover drove over the floor flipper, and was overturned, forcing it to self-right. In the meantime, Iron Scrap was surrounded by both of its opponents, and with a forward drive, Thunder slammed into Iron Scrap and pushed it onto the arena saw slots. This proved to be the final attack Iron Scrap could survive, having been somewhat hindered by its earlier attacks from Deep-Sea Shark, and it stopped moving. This left Earth Mover to fight alone, and it took a blow to the front from Deep-Sea Shark, largely taking evasive measures while hoping for Iron Scrap's revival, but nevertheless Iron Scrap was counted out. With just over a minute left, Deep-Sea Shark briefly became stuck on its own teammate, and this gave Earth Mover the chance to push it across the arena, and into the Grinder. This caused Deep-Sea Shark to momentarily stop moving, but Thunder caught Earth Mover from behind and pushed it into the Grinder, also dragging it back on the top of its lifter, forcing Earth Mover to separate using its own weapon. Deep-Sea Shark was revealed to be high-centered on one of its own broken wedges, and the referee was forced to start a count, but Thunder rammed into its teammate and freed it. Thunder then attempted to push Earth Mover, but drove up its opponent's wedge and ended up receiving a spinner hit from its teammate. Deep-Sea Shark then bumped into the immobile Iron Scrap before pushing Earth Mover back, and fully losing a broken wedgelet. Thunder then completed a powerful drive, pushing Earth Mover into the wall, and piggy-backed it into Deep-Sea Shark's spinner which tossed it into the air and bent its front lifter completely, despite not managing to turn Earth Mover over. With less than twenty seconds left in the match, Earth Mover bumped into the back of Deep-Sea Shark, and survived a blow from Deep-Sea Shark's visibly slowed spinner, but Thunder pushed both robots into the arena wall one last time, jamming Earth Mover under a spike until time expired on the three-minute fight. With both Deep-Sea Shark and Thunder active in comparison to the solitary Earth Mover and immobile Iron Scrap, the Judges easily voted in favor of Huang Jian Xiang's team, levelling the scores at 1-1. Winner: Deep-Sea Shark & Thunder (Huang Jian Xiang) Vulcan & Xiake vs Doraemon & Emerald Both Vulcan and Xiake drove straight towards their opponents, and while accelerating its spinner, Doraemon panicked and drove into the arena wall, stopping the momentum of its blade. Xiake immediately capitalized, and knocked it up into the air. Doraemon landed right-side up, but failed to assert itself, even glazing against the side of Emerald, which was being closely followed by Vulcan. This allowed Xiake to close in and pelt Doraemon across the arena. Although it again landed on its wheels, Doraemon was relatively motionless for a while. Vulcan then used this opportunity to slide under Emerald and throw it over, causing its front armor to buckle in the process, and Emerald became stuck on its own front wedge. Emerald flailed its hammer and spun its wheels, with a retract of its hammer eventually helping it down. Emerald then tried to attack Xiake but missed with its swing, shaving sparks off the floor, and Xiake hit it side-on. Doraemon was slowly creeping across the arena while trying to spin up to speed, but Vulcan drove straight under it and blasted Doraemon into the corner of the arena. Vulcan followed up its assault by throwing Doraemon onto the sloped arena wall, and afterwards, flipped it over the wall in the corner of the arena for an instant knockout. Emerald was left to fight alone, and it was targeted by Xiake which shaved sparks from Emerald and managed to pin it under the arena flipper until Vulcan caught up and tossed it backwards. Emerald laid inverted by the arena corner, and Vulcan attempted to flip it out, but there was no more room with Doraemon already sitting outside the arena. Nevertheless, Emerald had landed on its back with its hammer already fired, and could not retract for self-righting purposes. Although Emerald wriggled back and forth on its exposed wheels, it was counted out by the referee, and the victory was awarded to Vulcan and Xiake, ensuring a victory for Huang Jian Xiang. Winner: Vulcan & Xiake (Huang Jian Xiang) Team Results Despite her first victory, Tu Ziya only finished with one point compared to Huang Jian Xiang's two, and she was forced to cut either Earth Mover or Yesaji from her team. Ultimately she decided to remove Earth Mover, and it was eliminated from the competition. Eliminated: Earth Mover Zhu Zheng Ting vs Tu Ziya All six celebrities had now fought in at least one round, and so the second phase began at this stage, with each celebrity team entering the competition for a second time. Tu Ziya fought in a second consecutive round, against Zhu Zheng Ting. Prior to the round, Tu Ziya nominated Yesaji and Emerald to be candidates for elimination, whilst Zhu Zheng Ting nominated Switch and Black Rabbit. Two BBQ vs Doraemon Although both robots took time in the opening seconds to spin up their blades, Doraemon did not move far from its starting position while doing so, allowing Two BBQ to cruise in and hit it into the wall, also stopping what little momentum Doraemon had already built up with its spinner. Two BBQ also delivered another attack in this area until Doraemon managed to escape, and accelerate its spinner. Nevertheless, Two BBQ drove back in to disrupt the speed of Doraemon's blade, and then hit the main body of the robot, throwing sparks while throwing Doraemon upwards. The slowing Doraemon landed one light hit on Two BBQ's wedge before its weapon gave out, and Two BBQ shoved it back while cutting into the side. After backing away momentarily, Two BBQ charged back in to deliver a critical blow to Doraemon, flinging it high in the air, and caused it to land seemingly immobile. Nevertheless Two BBQ did not take the time to check, and delivered a follow-up hit which flipped Doraemon over. The referee counted out a visibly damaged Doraemon, and Two BBQ earned the first point for Zhu Zheng Ting. Winner: Two BBQ (Zhu Zheng Ting) Black Rabbit vs Iron Scrap Within seconds, both robots clashed head-first with their drum spinners; Iron Scrap gyrated as Black Rabbit was deemed to have scored the first hit. Black Rabbit immediately threw Iron Scrap over after this, only to withstand another blow from Iron Scrap's drum while steering it into the blue corner. More sparks flew as Black Rabbit proceeded to get underneath and push Iron Scrap towards the grinders. Iron Scrap spun and lifted itself onto one side, allowing Black Rabbit to nudge it into the grinder itself. The grinder threw Iron Scrap back upright, allowing the purple and green machine to escape. For some time, Iron Scrap evaded a charging Black Rabbit, then chased the black and red machine around in circles. The two competitors attacked head-on once more, resulting in Black Rabbit throwing Iron Scrap into somersaults. Iron Scrap crashed drum-first onto the pit panel, bouncing back onto its wheels. Inverted, it gyrated itself into the wall spikes, landing upright, but also allowing Black Rabbit to inflict another blow. With one of its wedgelets missing, Black Rabbit chased and slammed into Iron Scrap once again, throwing Team Knock Together's machine upside-down. Iron Scrap self-righted almost immediately, and in response, threw Black Rabbit sideways across the arena perimeter. The same attack also removed Black Rabbit's remaining wedgelet. Following a few unsuccessful lunges, Iron Scrap landed two more hits on Black Rabbit, flipping Black Rabbit forwards with the second. Another hit allowed Iron Scrap to catapult its now-inverted opponent across the arena. Gyrating through the air, Black Rabbit bounced on its side, then its back, and attempted unsuccessfully to gyrate itself back over. Capitalizing on its opponent's issues, Iron Scrap charged into Black Rabbit once more, just as Black Rabbit drove into and was flipped by the nearest grinder. Black Rabbit landed on the sloped wall panels behind the grinder, and became stranded after sliding onto one of the grinder mounts. With this, it was counted out, awarding Iron Scrap a knockout victory with less than a minute to spare. Iron Scrap's triumph allowed Tu Ziya to equalize Zhu Zheng Ting on points, with both celebrities having earned one win apiece at this stage. Winner: Iron Scrap (Tu Ziya) Snake & Switch vs Emerald & Yesaji Emerald entered the battle equipped with a large pole attached to its hammer, potentially to snag the drum spinner of Switch, but Emerald immediately drove onto the wedge of Snake and was briefly suspended there. However, Switch hit the back of its own teammate Snake, and then Yesaji hit the back of Switch in convoy. Snake then managed to drive under the side of Yesaji, and carried it across the arena until it had been delivered to the Grinder. The impact of the Grinder knocked Yesaji further up the wedge of Snake, and off the back end, causing Yesaji to topple over. Switch clipped the hammer of Emerald and then drove under its front armor to knock it loose, also ripping bolts and loose pieces out of Emerald's body. The inverted Yesaji had moved over to the Grinder, and turned itself into the hazard blade-first in order to throw itself back onto its wheels, also clipping Snake in the process. Switch had managed to push Emerald back towards the wall, inflicting more damage with successive hits from its drum spinner. At the same time, Snake also pushed Yesaji into the arena wall and started lifting it forwards. The repeated attacks from Switch eventually ripped Emerald's armor loose entirely, with it hanging off the side of the robot, and although Emerald landed a light hammer blow on Switch, the British robot slammed it into the wall and ripped away the front armor entirely. With Emerald's internals completely exposed, Switch was free to drive in and attack the innards, ripping away a wheel while throwing Emerald onto its back. Although some of Emerald's tattered wheels still spun helplessly, it could not fire its hammer to self-right, and Emerald was counted out by the referee. Snake continued to hold Yesaji in place, preventing its escape until Switch closed in and directly hit Yesaji from behind, throwing it over. Switch then hit the top armor of Yesaji again, while Snake was momentarily lifted by the floor flipper. Yesaji could only pivot in place slowly, but when Switch charged in and flipped it back over with another drum spinner attack, Yesaji also clipped one of Switch's front wedges, and Switch then tore its own loose wedge off. Regardless, Yesaji then came to a complete standstill and was counted out, awarding the win by knockout to Switch and Snake. Winner: Snake & Switch (Zhu Zheng Ting) Team Results After another unsuccessful round, Tu Ziya was once again forced to consider cutting Yesaji from her team, or the newer option, Emerald. Of the two robots which competed as a team, Tu Ziya elected to cut Emerald. Eliminated: Emerald External Links *The episode on YouTube Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes